Friday nights
by kitkat2150
Summary: Sorry bad at summaries. On a depressing drive back from Julies house Ben discovers a certain redhead paralytically walking on the side of the road with a half bottle of whisky in her hand. find out what happens.


Tears slid down the poor boys cheeks. His knuckles turning white from gripping the steering wheel to long.

Thunder rushed through the air as waves of heavy cloud heaved together in tugs of fury. The midnight darkness is something the boy will never forget.

Nothing had ever been this painful for him. For him it was not fair. He always tried but always seemed to stuff it up.

More tears stained his cheek partly blinding the green eyed boy eyes. Sulking came from the back of the boys throat as he bent over wincing his eyes closed as his car began to swerve to the right hand side.

"ARRR" he screamed as he looked up nearly running over a redheaded girl. He immediately slammed the breaks turning the car to the side and missing the girl on the side of the road by just inches.

"oh god" he brings his hands around the back of his hand and bends down trying desperately to control his breathing.

He begins to rock back and forth wincing his eyes closed for a few seconds until he remembers the red headed girl wondering aimlessly on the road. Alone.

He opens his car door releasing his seatbelt at the same time and getting up looking behind to see if he could find the redhead.

"Hello?" he called out but no one answered that's until he heard giggling from behind him.

He turns back round to see a red haired in a silver dress no less then 10 metres away from him giggling loudly with a glass bottle in her left hand raising it towards her mouth and ingesting it.

"hey you" he called out to the redhead running up to her. She begins to sway from side to side as he places his hands on her shoulders.

"hey you" he called out again turning the young woman around so he could see her face.

He gasps at what he saw.

Standing there giggling her lungs out was his 16 year old twin cousin Ben.

"GWEN?" he shouts in her face with surprise.

She smiles at him with bright eyes leaning a little more "oh hey you" she smiles.

"you should keep your voice down" she whispers placing her a finger near her lips "people are sleeping" she tells him slurring her words slightly.

She takes a step forward to him but her knees got to jelly and she almost falls luckily for her Ben catches her as she falls.

"woah" is all she says as her hands slip around his neck helping her not fall.

"Gwen we're in the middle of nowhere" he tells her as she looks around at the dark forest surrounding them and the road.

"oh" she serums to the circumstances that no one else is near. "shhhh" she puts her finger to her lips.

"the animals are sleeping" she says to him making him roll his eyes.

He pulls her off him by grabbing her wrists and pulling her off. "what's that?" he notices the half drunk bottle of whisky.

"its magic juice" she giggles taking a step back from him and taking a sip of it.

"stop that" he told her trying to reach for it but she was a lot more quicker.

"no" she told him pulling it in towards her body and telling him like a 3 year old in the 'mine' stage.

"Gwen who gave that to you?" he pointed the finger at her moving closer towards her.

"I'm not telling," she sung taking more steps away from him. "Gwen" he warned her like he was her father.

"if you want it you're going to have to catch me first" she started to run.

"no, Gwen wait" he looked down at his Omnitrix and began turning the dial to Jetray. In a flash of a transformation he turned into a large red manta ray with green eyes.

He lifted up into the air and in an instance came crashing down just infront of Gwen's feet.

"now" he looked down at his cousin who was still giggling like a school child.

He clicked on his Omnitrix sending him back to human as he stared at her.

"alright Gwen its over, now tell me who gave that to you" he pointed at the whisky.

She giggled at first "Kevin gave it to me" she giggled more. "Kevin?" Ben gasped as he stared down at his intoxicated cousin with sympathetic eyes.

"uhuh" she smiled at him. "Common Gwen" he placed his hand out waiting for Gwen to grab it "lets get you home" he told her with sympathetic eyes.

"but I wanna stay out here" she smiled twirling. "its so nice" she giggled.

"Gwen please its gonna rain" Ben tried convincing her. "But I love the rain" she told him eyes shut as she span.

The boy didn't know what to do. He placed his index finger up to him chin in thought. "uhuh" he said to himself an idea coming into mind.

"Gwen the lightning's gonna come down soon" he called out to his cousin. In an instance she stops in her tracks and stares at him with big owl eyes.

"I hate lightning," she tells him in such a childish way as she clasps the whisky bottle in both hands tightly. Ben smiles at her display walking up to her and extending out his hand.

"well common Gwen" he smiles "I'll make sure the big bad lightning doesn't hurt you" he kept a large grin on his face as he spoke to Gwen like a child.

"yeah ok" she told him letting him grab her hand on pull her along back towards the car.

Thunder rushed over the skies scaring the girl and making her jump into the boy's arm. "wha-" he looked down at his arms to see the young redhead nuzzling her face in his chest trying to get away from the loud noises and light.

He smiled as he looked down at her though she was intoxicated right now she still looked cute to him.

He began walking until he reached the car. He let Gwen drop down with ease to the ground as he held her upper body up. He immediately opened the passenger door helping her get in as best he could and then gently placed the seat belt round her.

He felt small drops of water drop from the sky as he walked round to the drivers seat. He closed the car door and placed on his seat belt and looked over at Gwen who was playing with the electric window button making the window close and open.

He smiled shaking his head as he started up the car and beginning to drive.

"so where'd you and Kevin go?" Ben asked his cousin gently. It took her a few seconds to answer as most of her concentration was build around mainly the window.

"he took me to a nightclub. His friend was h-having a p-party" Gwen told him still playing with the windows remote.

"w-where were you?" she asked slurring her words a bit.

"Julie's" Ben answered as Gwen giggled a bit. She looked across at her cousin to see tears starting to swell in his eyes.

"w-what happened?" she asked not trying to sound paralytic.

"she dumped me. She said she didn't wanna be with me anymore. She said I was never there for her when she needed me the most" he said wiping away his tears with the back of his hand.

"Ben I'm ssso ssorry" she slurred watching him. She leaned over and gave him a hug as he drove. He smiled at her. "Thanks Gwen" he whispered into her ear.

"who would be crazy to dump you, you're nice, smart, funny, brave, outgoing, friendly, confident, cheerful, intelligent, kind, honest, trustworthy, helpful, grateful, entertaining and above all your kinda cute" she told him.

Ben just stared at her "you think I'm cute" he smiled at her blushing slightly. Gwen leaned over to him "uhuh" she said playing with his hair.

He couldn't believe what his cousin had just said. A massive blush crept over his face as he continued to drive. He always like his cousin but he never thought she liked him back.

"hey can I drive?" she asked pointing to the steering wheel.

"no" Ben snickered as he brought his cousin in for another hug.

Around 15 minutes later they were only a couple blocks away from Gwen's house. "Ben pull over" Gwen whispered holding her stomach.

"huh?" Ben replied. "Ben pull over" she said yet again wincing her eyes and leaning forward.

"but we're only a few blocks away though" he told her. "PULL OVER" she snapped as he stopped.

She immediately opened the car door and began to throw up. Ben massaged and patted her back as she continued.

"Feel better," he asked as she closed the door and sat back up. "yeah" she whipped her mouth with the back of her hand as he continued to drive.

**SCENE CHANGE- GWEN'S HOUSE**

Ben parked outside to see all the lights of Gwen's house turned off. "Hey Gwen, your folks home?" he asked her questionably. She shook her head.

"they went to a dinner party" she replied looking a little pale and still holding her stomach.

He shut off the engine and walked towards Gwen's door opening it for her and helping her walk towards the front door.

"think you can keep your balance so I can get the key?" he asked her chuckling a bit. She just smiled at him. He bent over towards a fake rock, which under it contained a small key.

Picking up the key he placed it in the keyhole unlocking the door in time before Gwen fell.

"you ok?" he asked her bringing her more and more closer into him. She smiled as she leaned her head on his chest as they walked inside.

Ben flicked on the lights as he laid his cousin down on the settee. "when did your folks say they'd be home?" he asked her pulling her upper body up so he could sit down and play with her hair.

"Round midnight" she casually said to him gazing into his bright green eyes. "Hey Ben?" she stared at him a smirk showing on her face.

"yeah?" he replied as she got off her lap so she was exactly eye level with him. She smiled as she pulled her left hand up and ran her fingers through his hair.

"you've got really soft hair" she smirked as he stared into his eyes. In an instance she pulled in her lips smashing onto his. His eyes sprang open as her tongue pierced threw his lips and entered his mouth.

His eyes eventually closed as he grabbed her and pulled her more forward as she wrapped her arms around his neck deepening the kiss.

Releasing a few minutes later from there make-out session they stared into each others eyes smiling.

"your still drunk aren't you?" Ben giggled placing his arm around Gwen's waist and pulling her in. she shrugged carelessly "a little" she replied giving him a kiss on the cheek.

"you wanna watch a movie?" she asked him leaning back on his chest. He smiled at her forgetting all about his Julie problem.

Lilly and Frank had just arrived home from a long tireless night with his employer. As they left the car they walked hand in hand with Frank swinging his arm over Lilly's waist pulling her in.

She smiled towards him leaning on his chest as they walked towards the front door. Unlocking the door to their three-story house they noticed all the lights on.

"Gwenny" Lilly called out hoping for a sign from their only daughter. They soon received one from a flashing light emulating from the Television. As they walked towards it they noticed two teenagers.

Frank and Lilly smiled at there display. Their daughter was asleep in her cousin's lap as Ben hugged her whilst he watched the T-V.

"hey Uncle Frank and Aunt Lilly" Ben smiled at them as he stroked Gwen's hair.

"Oh Ben I didn't know you'd be here" Frank smiled at him as he walked over next to them and bending down next to his daughter.

"you two just been here the whole time?" Frank asked Ben whilst checking on his daughter.

"huh, errr… yeah" Ben smiled at him. "alright" he stood up and began to walk away. "me and Lilly are going to bed so if you want to stay round a little longer go ahead" he told him as he took him wife with him.

Ben smiled as he looked down at Gwen. It probably wasn't the best night ever for him but he knew he got a pretty good ending out of it. He smiled at the thought bringing his head down and giving his cousin a kiss on the lips and pulling off slowly.

* * *

**please read and review thankyou and I hope you enjoyed this fanfic**


End file.
